The invention relates to a hand-pulled wagon, especially a hand-pulled wagon having a horizontal bed and removable vertical side and end walls which project upwardly beyond the bed, and a rectangular closed frame, made especially of tubes, is provided as the support for the bed. Under a rear end of the bed there is a rear axle and under a front end of the bed there is a front axle. The front axle carries a center pole and can be swivelled in a centered, vertical journal.
Hand wagons have existed for a long time in the wheelwright technology; but as hand wagons with rubber tires they have also existed as Weser toy wagons since at least 1970, whereby the prior art hand wagons of the wheelwright technology were provided, first of all, with closed side walls and secondly with rubber tired wheels. Furthermore, the hand platform trucks 2101 of the company Gebr. v. Braucke-Handwagen, which have existed since the 1950's, are known as conveyances, where the supporting frame was designed as a rectangular frame, which was made in particular of steel tubing and which was braced against the rear axle with V-shaped supports and the front axle was connected to the frame via a rider. Another hand wagon of this class that corresponds to the state of the art is known from the DE-PS 36 31 998. In the case of this hand wagon, the frame is supported by two U-shaped parts with horizonal legs, which are welded in the central region of their height to the longer sides of the rectangular frame made of tubes. At the same time especially, the front and rear side supports project upwardly significantly beyond the plane of the rectangular frame made of tubes, on which the plank bed is laid. These supports are troublesome not only when transporting such a hand wagon in the trunk of a passenger car, since they are quite bulky, but they are also troublesome when transporting objects, which project beyond the area of the plank bed. Thus, the possibility of using the hand wagon according to the DE-PS 36 31 998 to transport bulky objects is limited; and secondly it is difficult to transport the hand wagon in a motor vehicle.